


Neon

by genee



Series: Neon [1]
Category: Bandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, Dr. K., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-28
Updated: 2007-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genee/pseuds/genee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Gerard flashes his badge and Frankie grins, blue smoke filtering through her lips.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Neon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turlough](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turlough/gifts).



Gerard fingers the card in his pocket, edges worn smooth, his shrink in the city, he has an appointment end of the week. He should call sooner, this case is getting to him, post-op trannie cut into pieces, dead for days and days. Gerard blinks, neon from the street signs washing over him, lighting Frankie red and gold.

She's the most beautiful girl he's ever seen, her make-up smudged, attitude all over the alleyway, the most beautiful boy, too. Gerard flashes his badge and Frankie grins, blue smoke filtering through her lips, says, "I read about Destiny in the papers, shit, fuckin' hater freaks. You here for that? Investigating?"

She's a tiny thing, skinny strap of her dress cutting into her shoulder, dark ink all down her arms, across her chest, flat and perfect. She's tiny in her black boots, laced up tight, badass, compact. Gerard wants to touch the skin at the base of her throat, her jawline, her thighs, wants her to curse in his ear, her legs spread, her dick hard against her belly. Gerard thinks about the body they pulled out of the lockers while the trains slid past, faces in the windows, the M.E. putting the pieces back together. He scowls, tries to get his head back in the game.

"You know anything about that? Destiny?" Gerard asks, and Frankie looks up at him through heavy lashes, plucks a fresh cigarette from the pack Gerard holds out. He lights them both, Frankie's fingers brushing over his knuckles before Gerard pulls away a little, inhales deep. It was cold when he woke up this morning, sunlight on the river and fall in the air. "Anyone been hassling her lately?"

Frankie makes a list, tapping names out on her fingertips, descriptions peppered with curses, _asshole_ and _fucker_ and creatively, _shitmother_. Gerard takes notes. He doesn't need to, he'd remember, but it gives him something to do with hands as he watches her mouth move, her eyes, the tilt of her hips. The department's psychiatrist doesn't know about this, about Gerard, about his shrink in the city. The department's psychiatrist is a _shitmother_. Gerard grins.

"Call me if you think of anything else," he says, cigarette butts scattered at their feet. He slides a card out from behind his shield and hands it to Frankie, his name and desk number on the front, his cell scrawled across the back. "If you need anything."

She takes his pen and writes on the palm of his hand, seven numbers, her name. Her breath is warm on his wrist, her fingers cold, he wishes she'd press her mouth to his skin. "You call me, Detective."

Gerard leaves a message for his shrink, _Chris, hey, I need to reschedule_ , thinks about his last girlfriend, the look in her eyes when she left, how she said she didn't know him anymore. He flips through his notepad, wonders if he even knows himself, a name underlined three times, MILLER, a note about this Miller's cologne (ass, pine trees), a sketch of Frankie he must have drawn while they were talking. Chris always says wanting to be someone isn't the same as actually wanting them, and he wonders if this is any different, if it's even more the same. He stops for coffee, texts his brother, heads back to the house.

There's still a hole in the skyline where the towers used to be, and he's still got a case to solve, but he's going to call Frankie, that's a given. The only question now is when.

 

\-- End --


End file.
